


Armour

by profoundlyfadedprincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Underworld (Once Upon a Time), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlyfadedprincess/pseuds/profoundlyfadedprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've promised to move on from the hurt caused to each other as the Dark One. But Emma Swan has something more on her mind that settles like a lead weight in her stomach as she thinks on all the times she neglected to tell Killian Jones just how long she has loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armour

The last time they stood in this diner together, alive and whole, was in none too dissimilar circumstances Emma muses darkly to herself as Granny hands her a glass of wine. Killian had been saved from death after sacrificing himself for her in the Author’s twisted world. Of course, this time around, his demise should have been of a more permanent nature. Thankfully, one of the most powerful beings in the universe disagreed. 

There is a celebratory mood in the air, but it is softly subdued as the town remains in mourning for their lost brother. However, much to her delight, it’s clear the townsfolk are willing to welcome Killian back into their lives. Over the course of the evening, he is graced with many a smile, kind word and handshakes before they call it quits for the night. 

Henry had earlier text to say he would be with Regina, neither of whom reappeared after going to restore magic to Storybrooke, but as the couple reach their home she’s glad it will just be them. Emma tightens her grip on Killian’s ring clad fingers. They discussed keeping the house in the Underworld, pondering if they could banish the dark words they had exchanged their and the secrets buried beneath. They came to the conclusion that yes, they could. 

It was meant to be their home. Nothing changed that.

Still, it feels odd crossing the threshold together. But she's ready. So is he. Besides, it’s about keeping her armour off. After all, Killian did move on as promised. He had relayed the story to her in the quiet moments they spent together before facing the music at Robin’s wake. Emma had openly wept as he spoke of the moment he followed the light. Tears had filled his eyes at the memory but it is she he is focussed on caring for. His thumb brushed the salty rivers under her eyes away, fingers dancing across her cheeks before kissing her with promises whispered against tear stained lips. 

Once there inside, they both pause to look around, its sterile and doesn’t look much like a home. Emma didn’t have need of personal possessions as the Dark One. But she is certain it won’t remain that way. Emma steps up to Killian, her hand sliding in his, head laying on his shoulder, nuzzling into the soft leather and his hard shoulder. Eyes drifting shut because she missed him. Missed this.

Killian turns, lips brushing her hairline with a tender kiss. ‘Come on love,’ he mummers softly, leading her up the stairs.

\--//--

She promised to sleep for a week. An impractical promise to make when sharing a bed with Killian Jones. Emma’s ability to resist him had flown out the window from the moment they had first made love in the wake of their second date. It seemed like an age ago. An innocent time as they explored the true depth of their feelings for one another. Alone now, and at least physically whole, their desire to rest was hampered by the very real need to be together in every intimate way possible. They were both determine to relearn every inch of each other so when they fell asleep, limbs entwined and partially sated, they had made love several times over. 

They repeat the pattern of sleep and love making for nearly three days, letting the bind of True Love tie them as tightly together as possible. Eventually, though, Emma wakes with the sun high in the sky, body moulded to her lover with a lead weight sitting in her stomach. Her fingers brush tenderly though the soft hair of his chest. She closes her eyes, nuzzling closer in a bid to gain more contact. 

‘What is it love?’ he asks, his fingers ghosting over the base of her spine leaving tiny goose bumps in their wake.

She hadn’t even realised he was awake. 

When she doesn’t answer with anything bar the stilling of her fingers on his chest he rolls on to his side and slides down a bit so their eyes meet. Emma moans at the loss of contact as his other arm rests on her hip but she is quickly pulled close again. They press their foreheads together, looking at one another while her fingers now stroke patterns over the crook of his elbow up to his shoulder and back again. Her eyes dart over what she can see of his face in such close proximity, but they always slide back to his deep blue eyes. 

It’s all about her armour; naked and vulnerable as she is right now, there is something buried deep in her soul she has never revelled to him. It only came to the fore at the scales on which she was to measure the weight of her love. Even as she had told him she didn’t know whether what they shared was true love, she knew otherwise. She had known for a long time. Although Emma tries not to regret the past, she wishes she had told this man, this wonderful, beautiful, loving man, that she loved him the moment she had realised it herself. 

‘I…’ she starts, then blinks. 

Killian doesn’t speak, he never does in these moment, just gives her a gentle expression that asks her to tell him.

‘I’m sorry,’ she whispers. 

‘Swan,’ he replies, his tone warning.

She places a finger to his lips. They promised in the Underworld, after he had decided he was worth saving and could forgive himself, that they would never apologise again for the hurt they had caused each other as the Dark One. Neither one wanted to hang that sword over the head of the other.

‘No, it’s not that, Killian, I…’ she pauses again, her hand sliding over his shoulder to cup his cheek. ‘I’m sorry for even partially doubting that what we share is True Love. Not when I’ve…’

The look in his eyes transforms, softening to deep cobalt. ‘When you’ve?’ he prompts her gently as tears start to form in her eyes. 

‘I’ve loved you since we were in Neverland,’ she says softly, her thumb tracing his cheek bone. ‘But, with Henry being kidnapped, and finding out Neal was still alive, then Pan’s curse coming…’

Killian chuckles deep in his chest. ‘Not to mention all those walls of yours,’ he said a little ruefully. 

Emma chuckles too. ‘They’re never coming up again,’ she whispers against his lips as they tumble back into each other’s arms.


End file.
